Interruptions
by Faramirlover
Summary: Another story from my Gareth universe. Lemony Jack/Ianto. Not a huge amount of plot. M for a reason.


**A/N:** Hey guys. It's me again, back with another Gareth universe fic. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing apart from Gareth. He's my baby.

**Warning**! Contains slash and sexual scenes. It's an M for a reason folks.

**Word Count**: 807

**Interruptions**

Jack settled himself into bed with a tired groan, stretching himself out beside his lightly dozing lover. Ianto snuffled quietly in his sleep and shifted around until he was curled against Jack's side. Jack smiled affectionately at the younger man, full out grinning when the younger man whispered his name in a breathy sort of sigh.

"Ianto... hey, Ianto. I'm home."

"Mmm? Jack?"

"Who else climbs into your bed at eleven at night?"

Ianto shrugged.

"Owen?"

"That's not funny."

Ianto laughed and rolled away from Jack, back onto his own side of the bed.

"No you don't. Come back," Jack commanded "It's been too long since we last..."

He let the unfinished sentence hang in the air, eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Seven days, two hours and about ten minutes."

"Counting?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Ianto could tell that Jack had mock saluted but let it go in favour of pulling the older man down for a harsh kiss, crushing their lips together. Jack moaned appreciatively and roughly thrust his tongue into Ianto's mouth, almost whimpering when Ianto sucked on it and stroked it with his own. Ianto was rarely this controlling but he loved it when the younger man took charge.

Their kiss became more desperate when Ianto's hand found its way down to Jack's groin, roughly fisting him in time with each flick of his tongue.

"Nngh! Ianto. Oh God. Don't stop. Please don't stop," Jack gasped when Ianto pulled away from the kiss.

"Wasn't going to," Ianto said, lowering his lips to a nipple and sucking it into his mouth.

Jack groaned and arched off the bed, mumbling Ianto's name over and over like a prayer as the Welshman continued to suck and lick at the pink nub. When he was satisfied he released it with before moving to the other and subjecting it to the same treatment.

"Mmmhh... so close."

"I know," Ianto murmured, pressing open mouthed kisses down Jack's chest before removing his hand from Jack's cock and taking the hard flesh into his mouth with one swift movement.

Jack was reduced to a jibbering mess after a few moments of Ianto bobbing his head up and down, tongue working along the underside of Jack's shaft. It wasn't long before large hands found their way into Ianto's hair, clenching and unclenching with each swipe. It didn't hurt so Ianto let them stay there, concentrating on taking as much of Jack into his mouth as he could.

The only warning Ianto got that Jack was about to come was his hands clenching almost painfully tight in his hair and a groan before his mouth was being filled. He swallowed it all, before licking Jack clean and letting him go with a wet pop.

"How... did you learn to be... that good?"

Ianto only reply was a smile before he leant up to kiss Jack deeply, letting the older man taste himself in Ianto's mouth.

"Your turn," Jack grinned, fingers trailing down Ianto's chest to rest on the hem of his pyjama bottoms.

Just before he could slip his hand beneath the fabric and reach his destination there was a cry from the baby monitor on Ianto's bedside table.

"I'll go," Ianto offered, flinging back the covers "keep the bed warm."

Jack nodded and settled back against the pillows to wait. Ianto stumbled slightly in the dark as he made his way down the unlit hallway. Pushing the door open he found Gareth crying in the middle of his cot and his toy rabbit on the floor seemingly having fallen through the bars. He snatched the bunny up from the floor before reaching into the cot and scooping his nephew into his arms. The boy instantly quieted, a hand reaching out to try and touch his face.

"Here's Bunny. Is that who you were missing?" Ianto asked, holding the rabbit so Gareth could grasp one of the ears with his tiny fingers "good boy. You going back to sleep now?"

He laid Gareth back in the cot, smiling when he turned over and instantly fell asleep, Bunny's ear still grasped tightly in one hand. Ianto moved to the door and waited for a moment, staying to check the boy didn't stir again. He didn't, so he left, returning to his own room where Jack laid waiting.

"Right," he said, shutting the door with a quiet click "where were we?"

A soft snore was his only reply. Jack had fallen asleep, propped up against the pillows. Ianto sighed but wasn't annoyed.

"One of these days," Ianto told the sleeping Jack "he's going to wake up before you come then you'll be sorry."

Jack mumbled and shifted in his sleep, sliding down the bed a bit. Ianto slid in beside him and pulled the covers up so they were both covered. He'd get his own back tomorrow.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
